All Alone in Valentines?
by Ruby Romance
Summary: Miyu and Kanata already went their separate ways,it was really hard for them though,they just can't find a way to move on, but they still likes each other and would always have him inside her heart. And now they are all alone in Valentines Day. R and R


**Miyu and Kanata already went their separate ways, it was really hard for Miyu though, she really liked him, and just can't find a way to move on, she still likes him and would always have him inside her heart. It had been 4 years since they met, I hope you enjoy this fic guys!**

**P.s This story is based on the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

**

* * *

**

It was Valentines Day, but among all days, Miyu is waking up was now a 20 years old and has a job of her own, she is a succesful stewardess and is now getting ready for her job. She has a flight to catch up to of course, she was nearly late and was going to go the the bathroom and take a shower, she didn't eat breakfast and just brushed her teeth, and now she went out of her appartment.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd..._

Miyu was walking very quickly and trying to find a cab to come and pick her up. She needed to go to the airport already and just decided to eat when she's on her destination already, on Paris, France, which is one of her most favorite places to go, especially now on Valentines Day, it is the city of light, and you could have a very nice date there. Her phone rang, it was her friend, Aya, she was asking if she isn't going to change her number. All she said was yes, and told her Happy Hearts day and she needs to go. Aya said Miyu would be receiving a call later.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

Miyu knows that she has feelings for Kanata, she always had, but now its too late, for they might never, ever meet again, due to her busy life, she always makes herself busy it all because she doesn't have anything important to do in her life, other than just her career.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_

All she knows is that, she would try to give up everything to meet up with him. She would even give up her life for him. She was now seated inside the cab and is making her way towards the airport.

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me...  
'Cause Everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories..._

She was really missing him, that smile of his that would take away all her worries, that laughter of his that would take away all her tiredness and that caring attitude of his that would always be there for her.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

She was inside the airport, going to boared the plane. When the trip started she was just looking outside the window, looking at the sky, that sky which every part of the world could see, even her true love-Kanata. It took a little long flight to Paris but now they were already landing, Miyu went to find a cab again and went to a hotel where she would stay, after she checked in, she went to the streets and just enjoyed her walk on Valentines Day alone.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by oh  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight_

She was now on a restaurant, eating something because she hasn't eaten back home, now staring at two couples which are very sweet which each other, they look a lot like Miyu and Kanata when they were still on their teen Miyu could do was look at the and remember the memories they have spent with each other, the times they had fights and would make up, the times they would try to hide Ruu from their friends, and the times they would get Chris all flaming up and mad at them.

_And I... , I...  
Don't want to let you know  
I... , I...  
Drown in your memory  
I... , I...  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I don't..._

Miyu was going to walk back to the hotel, it was already night, a little lonely and sad_._ She thought to her self "This is a one of a kind Valentine, I don't have anything special to do, I dont have anything to do even!" "I don't like this, all alone in Valentines" "But its all my fault."

_Making my way downtown, walking fast__  
Faces passed and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd..._

Miyu's phone rang,there was no name written on the number, so she though it was Aya, because Aya said she was going to call her. But in her heart, she was eager to receive a call from Kanata.

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder_

She got her phone and pressed to answer button."Umm, hello, who is this?" Miyu said

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you_

"Happy Hearts Day, Miyu!" it said, it was her mom, she thought it was one of her friends, her mom just asked her if she's ok and stuff and ended the call. (*sighs*) "I really want to be with you this Valentines Kanata, just this once, could I even talk to you anymore?" she said

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight_

Her phone rang again, for the second time. Miyu quickly answered it "Hello mom,What did you forget to tell me this time?" Miyu said.

There was someone who answered."I'm not your mom" the one in the phone said giggling a little

"KANATA!..........." Miyu said.

"Happy Hearts Day, Miyu................"

* * *

**So, did you guys like it, Just another Valentine Fanfic yah know!Hehehe enjoy**!

**Love,**

**~Miyu Kozuki**


End file.
